


Knowing your place

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fem Roman, Futanari, Gender swap male to female, blowjob, humiliation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Cinder decides to show Robyn why she shouldn't brush her off.





	Knowing your place

"Well next time instead of trying to play fetch with the idiots oversized-gardening tool, you'll know you should duck it!!!

Robyn didn't get a response from the wolf faunus, he just growled at the condescending women as he walked out the room. Robyn didn't bother to give the frustrated faunus any attention, she just lit her cigar and took a drag and then tilt her head back so she could blow the smoke at the celling. She was trying to relax after receiving troubling news that her red capped annoyance and her friends had stumbled across a White Fang outpost, beaten all the occupants to a pulp, and then raided the stockpile of weapons and dust crystals. There was nothing left to salvage from their rampage and Robyn was beyond pissed at the loss of weeks worth of looting going up in smokes thanks to ineptitude of the White Fang members she had guarding it.

"Worthless flea riddenmongrel, of all the rotten dumb..." Suddenly while she was still in the middle of ranting, Robin heard the sound of glass heels enter her room. She turned to find Cinder standing in her doorway looking mildy annoyed. "Perfect, by the look on your face I'm going to guess that you're in a bad mood." Cinder didn't respond to the redheads comment. She just casually walked over to an empty chair near Robyn and sat down in it.

"Robin, do you have any clue as to why I'm here right now?" Cinder asked as she crossed her legs and awaited a response form the other women.

"Whlie I do love to play, '20 questions', with you Cinder I think the best course of action would be for you to just tell me what the problem is." Robyn took another drag from her cigar as she waited for Cinder to answer. However instead of answering the annoyed women, Cinder leaned forwad and snatched the cigar out of Robyn's mouth and placed it in her mouth. Cinder closed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair and took a drag from the stolen cigar. Robyn scowled at her, but immidieatly lost that sour face once the intimidating women made eye contact with her. Robyn would insult her cronies till the sun went out, but she would never insult Cinder, least of all let Cinder see her make a sour face at her. Cinder blew the smoke out her nose and then finally responded to her.

"Robyn, I would appreciate if you would refrain from giving me your patented sarcastic tone." Cinder said as she leaned back toward Robyn and cupped her cheek with the hand that wasn't holding a cigar. Robn just looked away from the other women as Cinder ran her thumb across her cheek. Cinder chuckled a the criminal's reaction.

"I'm...sorry Cinder. How can I help you?" Cinder smile at the redhead as she finally withdrew her hand from her cheek and reclined intto her seat, she then closed her eyes again and took another long drag from the stolen cigar and blew out the smoke before answering her question.

"That's better, now it's come to my attention that you've been...less than respectful to a few of our White Fang members." Cinder said. Robyn just frowned at the news that she had been ratted out.

"Oh please, one rat's feelings getting hurt shouldn't matter that much." Robyn said as she waved off Cinder's message. Cinder just snapped her fingers and then 5 White Fang members enered the room, including the wolf faunus she insulted earlier. Robyn just shot a glare at the terrorist as they all grimaced at her. "Well I have to say I'm a little disapontied that rat I told off earlier this week isn't hear." Sick of her comments, the wolf faunus was about to lunge at Robyn until Cinder raised her hand in front of the irked faunus.

"Robyn, you know I'm a busy women." Cinder said as she taped the cigar and let the ashes fall onto the concrete floor. "I do not have time to be constantly barraged by a slew of complaints about how you're offending our allies with your derogitory comments." Cinder discarded the spent cigar after she took one final drag. Robyn scoffed as Cinder blew out the smoke.

"Come on Cinder, who cares about a few riled strays feelings. They'll get prissy and then get over it like all animals do. It's no big deal." Robin said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. Cinder however did not take kindly to Robyn's filippant tone. Robyn immidieatly uncrossed her legs and sat upright once Cinder raised from her chair. Robyn flinched once Cinder placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Robyn...:" Cinder's tone turned stern as she wasn't pleased by how casually Robyn discarded her words. "When I come to ou with a concern regarding your behavior. I expect you to take it seriously. I don't need more complaints being brought to my attention just because you refuse to change you ways." Cinder's grip tightend on Robyn's shoulder, "As I said before, I'm. A. Busy. Women." Robin's laid back nature was quickl replaced with a panicked feeling at the severity of Cinder's tone.

"Okay, Okay, I get it. I'll be better at respecting the feelings of our fellow faunus members. Message recieved loud and clear." Even though she wasn't looking at him, Robyn could practically feel the shit-eating grin coming from all the wolf faunus she offended earlier. A quick glance in her peripherals and she could tell the other White Fang members had similar expressions as they watched her squirm beneath Cinder.

"While I appreciate the apolog Robyn, your word alone won't be enough to satisfy me. Cinder said as her hand returned to Robyn's cheek. "No I'm afraid your crimes will require a more, 'personal', discipline." Robyn's face took on a more panicked expression after hearing Cinder's words. She wasn't sure of what Cinder had in mind for her she only knew it was going to require the 5 pissed off faunus she brought into the room with her. She stayed silent as she waited for Cinder's verdict on her fate.

"Now you have been a beneficial recruitment, and since Emerald has been away on a mission for some time now I'm going to give you a choice." Cinder said as she plucked Robyn's hat off the sweating women's head and placed it on her head. Robyn would have snapped at anyone who reached for her hat, but since it was Cinder she decided to let it go and stay quiet. "You can allow these fine gentleman express their displeasure with you by giving them your body..." Robyn's face sank in fear at the option that Cinder provided her with. "Or..." Hope had returned to the sweating women at the potential of a second option, "You can surrender your body to me, right here, right now." Cinder's mouth grew into a wicked smirk as she angled her crotch within eye line of Robyn. The choice of getting fucked by a bunch of pissed off faunus, or getting fucked by Cinder was an easy decision to make.

"Between getting gang-banged by a bunch of pissed of dudes and getting fucked by you, then I choose you Cinder!" Cinder and the other faunus just blankly stared at the redhead as the reference was lost on them. Robyn cleared her throat so she could clear some of the awkward silence in the room.

"While that was certainly strange, I'm glad to see you pick the more sensible choice." Cinder said as disrobed right in front of the nervous women. Robyn blushed as she turned away from the striping women, while she certinaly couldn't stand her she had to admit Cinder Fall had a gorgeous figure. There was times she was a little jealous of that little bitch she always had at her heels since she got to be fucked whenever Cinder wanted a submissive fuck toy. Cinder chukled as she placed her fingertips under her chin and directed her head back to face her. When she faced her again, Robyn was treated to the sight of Cinder's flaccid cock greeting her. Robyn's face turned an even darker shade of red as she stared at the cock infornt of her.

"Looks like the bitch wants a bone in her mouth!!" Robyn shot a glare at the smirking wolf faunus who was speaking. Just as she was getting ready to address the heckler, Cinder cupped her cheek and directed her head to face her.

"You are not to address our audience. They are not to interact with you, and you are not to interact with them understand?" Cinder said as she grabbed her cock and dangled it in front of Robyn's mouth. Robyn didn't say a word, she just nod her head in agreement, and opened her mouth so that Cinder could put her cock in her mouth. Cinder let out a pleased hum as she felt Robyn's tongue glide across her dick head. The sounds of wolf whistling accompanied the sounds of Cinder's humming as her penis started to rise to it's full length while still in Robyn's mouth.

Now fully erect, Cinder placed both hands on Robyn's head, and shoved her whole cock into her mouth. Cinder let out another pleased moan as she felt the tightness of Robyn's throat.

"The bitch sure can take a cock like a champ!" Robyn would have shot a glare at the faunus again, but she didn't want to anger Cinder by disobeying her again. So the only thing she could do was sit back and let Cinder fuck her throat.

"Mhmmm, I never knew your mouth could feel so good. When Emerald gets back I may have to have the two of you service me at the same time." Cinder said as she continued to thrust into Robyn's mouth. Robyn's only response was the sounds of her gagging on Cinder's cock.

Feeling that she was close to finishing, Cinder grabbed a fistful of Robyn's hair and yanked her head off her cock. Cinder then stroked her cock until she came all over Robyn's face. Robyn managed to close her eyes just in time to avoid catching a load into her exposed eyes. The room erupted in a sea of cheers and wolf whistles from the faunus members in the room as Cinder painted Robyn's face with her semen.

"Now this is a good look for ou Robyn my semen really makes the green in your eyes pop." Cinder said as she ran her thumb across her cheek. Robyn stayed quiet as she averted her ees away from Cinder's. Cinder chuckled at the women's embarrassment, she then turned to face their audience. "Well boys, what do you think? Has Robyn earned her redemption or does she still have more to pay for?"

"I dunno, she's been a huge pain in our asses, I think it's only fair for her to experience a similar feeling." A lone faunus with antlers spoke up. The other White Fang members all nodded and cheered in agreement. Cinder turned to face Robyn again and smirked at her.

"Well the audience has spoken Robyn, on the floor now." Cinder ordered as she backed away from the women and pointed down at her feet. Robyn just wordlessly obeyed and got down on her hands and knees in front of her. 

Cinder then got behind her and got down on her knees behind the other women. She then materialized one of her blades and cut a hole in Robyn's pants so she had direct access to her asshole. 

"Enjoying the breeze bitch!?" Robyn finally had enough of the comments from the peanut gallery and she glared directly at the White Fang member in front of her. 

"Keep talking pup and we'll see who the real bit- AHHHH FUCK!!!" The feeling of having her asshole suddenly penetrated cut short Robyn's sentence. Not bothering with foreplay Cinder slammed her cock into Robyn's asshole, and started to wildly thrust in and out of her. Robyn's tongue hanged out of her mouth as Cinder fucked her asshole without reservation or rhythm. 

"Now this is a face that's worthy of immortalizing." The wolf faunus said as he reached for his scroll and pointed it at Robyn. The other White Fang members followed his lead and all started to record Robyn getting plowed by Cinder. Robyn yelled as Cinder grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked back so that the faunus could get a better shot of her cum stained face. 

The sounds of Cinder's pelvis slamming into Robyn's exposed ass and Robyn's lustful moans were the only sounds in the room. The White Fang members in the room stated quiet so that they didn't drown out Robyn's lustful screams in their videos as they crowded around her and recorded her. While Robyn knew she should at least try to preserve some semblance of dignity since she was being recorded, she found there was no point in trying to appear dignified while your boss was shoving her cock into your asshole. So she just continued to moan and scream as Cinder thrust in and out of her asshole. 

Robyn let out one final piercing scream as she was suddenly hit with an intese wave of pleasure that rocked itself through her whole body. She squeezed her eyes shut as she rode her orgasm while Cinder refused to slow down and kept up her frenzied thrusting. Robyn wanted to beg Cinder to slow down but she was unable to form words as the only thing she could think about was the waves of pleasure hitting every nerve in her body. 

Then after a few more hard thrust, Cinder withdrew her dick from Robyn's asshole and let her collapse in a heaving puddle of sweat and lust. Robyn's body continued to twitch and spasm on the floor as her body was still feeling the aftershock form her orgasm. Then when she finally managed to calm down, Cinder rolled her over onto her back, and rematerialized her blade so that she could continue to cut off whatever article of clothing she felt was unnecessary. 

Once she was done, Robyn was left on her back with her breast exposed to the world, and her pussy was left to drip out in the open. 

"It looks like you are eager for more aren't you?" Cinder asked as she prodded at Robyn's labia lips with her cock. Robyn whined as she felt the warmth of Cinder's cock poke at her soaked entrance. She screwed her eyes shut as Cinder continued to tease her. "If you want my cock you have to beg for it." Cinder said as she traced the outer lips of Robyn's pussy with her dickhead. 

"Pleasssse." Robyn whined as she arched her back. Cinder ceased her teasing and got up from the floor and stood at the feet of the aroused women. 

"Beg loud enough for our audience to hear how badly you want me to fuck your drenched pussy whore!" Cinder exclaimed at the redhead on the floor. The White Fang cheered in agreement at Cinder's words. "You hear that, their waiting slut!!" 

"PLEASE SHOVE YOUR COCK INTO MY SLUTTY PUSSY!! FUCK ME AND TUFF ME FULL OF YOUR CUM UNTIL MY SOTMACH BULGES!!" Robyn shouted without hesitation All the faunus in the room cheered in unison at Robyn's confession. Cinder smirked as she bent down and flipped Robyn onto her stomach. She then helped her up from the floor and faced her toward the recording faunus in the room and shoved her cock inside her vagina. Robyn threw her head back and let out a lewd cry as she felt Cinder's cock penetrate her without warning. Cinder then grabbed her thighs and lifted Robyn off the ground. 

Cinder then drew her hips back so that she could pull out about a quarter of her member, and then rolled into her so that she could shove the entire cock back inside her. Robyn resumed her earlier moans and screams as Cinder continued to roll her hips in and out of her. Robyn cried out in pain as she felt Cinder dig her fingernails into her thighs. 

"Can't you see you're on camera? the least you can do is put on a show for these fine gentlement." Cinder said as she continued to fuck Robyn. Not wanting to incur Cinder's wrath Robyn brough one hand to her breast and started to fondle herself , and used the other hand tto rub her clit. Robyn's moans and screams were starting tto get louder as she started to pla with herself in front of the recording terrorist. 

Since she had already cummed once from Cinder fucking her asshole, Robyn let out another loud scream as she felt her second orgasm rip through her again. FLuids sprayed out from her pussy and around Cinder's cock and formed a puddle on the concrete floor. 

"I didn't realize you were a squirter Robyn. If I didn't already have Emerald I would make you my personal cock sleeve." Cinder said as she slowed down her hips and allowed Robyn to ride out her orgasm. Once Robyn came down from her orgasm, CInder gently placed her down onto the ground again, and turned her onto her back again. She then stood directlly over her and aimed her cock at Robyn's tits as she started to storke her cock and play with one of her breast. "While the sight of your pussy leading my cum all over the floor in an enticing image, I promised Emerald that she would be my one and only cum sleeve. Besides, I have no intintion in siring a child yet and you aren't on birth control." Robyn just laid back and waited for Cinder's inevitable load all over her tits. 

then cinder threw her head bck and moaned as she shot her first wave all over Robyn's tits. Robyn massaged her tits as Cinder continued to shoot wave after wave of semen all over them. Cinder let out a pleased hum as her cock finally went limp signifing that she was finally satisfied. She then walked over to the spot where she had discarded her dress and picked it up from the ground. 

"Feel free to take as many photos of her as you want. ONce you've taken our fill of pictures though you are to leave her in the state I left her in." Cinder siad as she made her way to the door way and open the door. Before she exited the room though, she turned back to the exhaseted women and tipped the hat she had taken from Robyn. "I hope you learned your lesson Robyn." Cinder then exited the room leving Robyn with the White Fang members in the room, still completley naked. The White Fang members all made sure to get a picture of Robyn's cum stained body as she laid on the ground exhasted and pleased. Once they were done each faunus followed Cinder's instructions and left the semi concious women unmolested. After all, none of them were stupid enough to go and piss Cinder fall off by disobying her strict instructions.


End file.
